Inuyasha Gone Tempted
by Kuronohime
Summary: How is a woman to seduce a man as dense as Inuyasha? Absurd hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha gone tempted

by _KuroNoHime_

*

Disclaimer: The only "yasha" I have owned was my black alley cat, Nekoyasha. (Yeah, yeah, super original to name her "Cat demon")

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Tahakashi**

*

Glossary:

**Inu** - Dog

**Inutachi** - "Dog gang" or just as stupidly "The fellowship of Inuyasha"

**Shikon** - Sacred jewel

**Hanyoo** - Half demon, Finnish translitering. American version would be "_hanyou_"

**Goshinboku** - Sacred tree

**Yookai** - Demon, Finnish translitering (also "_youkai_")

**Taiyookai** - Great demon or Am. "_taiyoukai_"

**Hakama** - Traditional Japanese pants

**Miko** - Priestess

**Kun** - Japanese suffix, used while referring to young boys, can also be applied to girls who have masculine traits or who are tomboyish. Female equivalent would be "_chan_". The reason Kagome doesn't add "kun" after Inuyasha's name, is because when people reach a certain level of intimacy, they are privileged to call each other just by their name. Lack of suffix is usually a sign of intimacy, but can also be very offending if a stranger addresses a person without using the proper suffix.

*

'_The first and foremost important thing in seduction is confidence. To pull it off, you'll have to believe in yourself and think you can do it. You can do it. You can do it! Because you __**are**__ intelligent, good-looking, funny, multi-talented and a sexy piece of meat with an ACTUAL PULSE. Yeah, pulse is always a definite plus.'_

Kagome stood in front of her mirror mustering up the courage for the biggest task of her life yet. Seducing that stubborn, pig-headed, infuriating, puppy dog-eared baka who, even after three years, hadn't been able to make one decent pass at her. So, the miko had figured that if you want something do be done right, best to do it yourself.

She rarely put on any make-up, but now was the time to rise to the occasion and kick the stakes up a notch. Slender shaved legs, pale smooth skin, plump ruby lips, tweaked eyebrows with a touch of warm golden shade on her upper lids to enhance the rich chocolate colour and fine black line along the rim of her eyes as the finishing touch. All this wrapped up in a pale blue dress with dark blue satin frills at the hem. Naturally the hem was high enough to show some legs.

She felt confident.

***

Back at the Sengoku Jidai, a mass of red garment was perching in the shadows of tree leaves near a magical well. The red figure stretched its arms above its head and yawned audibly. She was late, as usual. Inuyasha jumped down from his hiding place, keeping eyes fixated on the well that stood still in the landscape. With few effortless leaps, he reached the pit and sat on the edge of the wooden ledge with his arms crossed. He awaited and, not long after, the darks pits began emitting an eerie magical light.

Kagome crossed over and landed on the ancient soil of the past. She filled her lungs with the air and confidently grabbed the vines that grew inside the well and swiftly began heaving herself up. All her preparations had gone smoothly, now she only had to find her clueless target and work her feminine magic on him.

She didn't have to seek him far. When she hopped over the ledge, there he was. With his usual scowl on his handsome face. It looked like he was about to say something, but his mouth came to a halt as his brains fully registered her unusual appearance. A look of awe made its way to his features and his hands slumped down.

Kagome had been prepping herself for this, but the reality of the moment caught her off guard. A fine blush tainted her cheeks, and she bit down to her lower lip. Her heart was already racing as her head filled with images of Inuyasha grabbing her into a passionate embrace. Her lips curled into a shy smile. She finally dared to look into his eyes, expecting to see smouldering passion cloud over his usually composed cold eyes. Instead…

"Whatta hell is that masquerade for? Are ya goin' to a festival or sumthing?" He blurted out with a raised eyebrow and still the look of awe on his face. Not the kind of awe she had hoped or maybe stupidly expected… The smile immediately died on her lips.

"Anywho, I'm starvin'. Let's get moving" Inuyasha waved his hand turned his back to Kagome.

***

Back at Kaede's hut, Sango and Kaede were already preparing dinner. Squid and rice. Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha were gathered around the table and were playing with the cards Kagome had supplied them as a gift from the future. Shippo was teaching them _**butanoshippo**_. A game which Kagome had showed him earlier. Because it required at least three players, Shippo had managed to lure Inuyasha to play even though he wasn't very fond of party games due to his poor concentration.

The last member of Inutachi, Kagome, was sitting in a corner by herself. Gritting her teeth and wanting to grind her freshly manicured nails against the idiot's eyeballs. The only man who had taken any notice of her external efforts was Miroku. And she wasn't exactly sure if she was happy or creeped out by his drooling. Unfortunately the only thing that made Inuyasha drool was the simmering kettle which filled the hut with a salty and fishy aromas.

Kagome's eyes widened with an idea. Of course! She hurried to her yellow backpack that slumped next to the door where she had angrily thrown it. The backpack never fails! She triumphantly raised a small glass bottle on the level of her eyes. It contained pink liquid and Kagome carefully poured some of the solution on her palm. Smearing the contents of the bottle on her neck and chest, she threw the bottle back to the hollows of her trusty yellow companion.

Dogs had sensitive noses. The perfume she had just applied did not only have a wonderful floral odor but included natural pheromones, too. This was sure to get a real reaction. And sure it did.

***

Inuyasha barely managed to run out from the shack and take a few steps away when he already threw up. When he thought his stomach had calmed down, he suddenly hurled a second time and remained in a squatting position, trying to hold his hair away from the proximity of his mouth. When he finally halted his retching for a moment, he managed to cry out: "What the hell is that stench, woman?! Are ya tryin' to rid me with poisonous gasses?" He clamped his mouth with his hand in attempt to prevent the rest of his stomach contents ending up fertilizing the bushes.

Kagome just stared stupidly at the coughing man and carefully sniffed her armpit. No, she still didn't understand what had caused such a reaction. She'd be needing to have a word with the company that imported her _eau de perfume_.

A loud whimper stopped her musing and very pale Inuyasha wobbled towards the shack. She felt concern clenching her chest and she wanted to hurry to his aid, but felt best if she kept her distance, at least until she bathed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked and held out a towel for him.

Inuyasha grabbed the piece of fabric and whipped his sweaty face with it. "I think the worst has happened." His voice cracked.

Kagome felt like bursting into tears. How was she supposed to know that civet musk was poisonous to dog demons. She would never be able to forgive herself if her vanity caused Inuyasha's life to come to an end. Such a petty thing to die for.

"I just lost my appetite." Inuyasha concluded his bad news.

The tears died in her eyes and a vein popped out from her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha Gone Tempted**

by Kuronohime

Chapter 2

***

Kagome took her time ridding herself of the synthetic odors, enjoying the cool summer water and the effect that the current had on her heated skin. She plunged down and when she surfaced a while after, she was almost sure that she had seen movement somewhere near the curve of the river. Trying to suppress the smile that kept tugging the corners of her mouth, she moaned aloud the marvellous feeling of the trails of water that ventured down her neck and chest. She lay on her back and allowed the water to carry her weight, sexily gliding her hands along the sides of her body. The raunchy display she put up made her bit awkward, but technically she was doing nothing wrong. She had the right to bathe in her own privacy in any position she wanted to.

Taking long glides on her back and closing her eyes, she softly murmured out Inuyasha's name. If he was watching, like she was expecting him to, he should be leaping to the water and paddling his way to her embrace right about… now.

Kagome peeked trough a crack of a closed eyelid and saw… absolutely nothing happening. Not even the leaves rustled in the trees. Frowning her brows, she stood up in the water and scanned the premises with her eyes. Had she seen wrong earlier? She softly called out his name again, adding extra sultry tone to her voice. After all, she didn't want to scare him off.

She crossed her arms as nothing continued to happen. Well, if the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed would have to drag his ass to the mountain.

"KYAAH!! A yookai! A bloodthirsty yookai is after meeee! INUYASHAAA" Kagome yelled from the top of her lungs' capacity. Her shout carried over all the way to the next village, Inuyasha was bound to hear her call.

As expected, a shadow appeared behind her. That man was just too easily manipulated. Kagome turned around ready to sigh out her hero's name in a fake relief. Instead she found herself staring a bloodthirsty serpent yookai.

"Aww, crap.."

It took her a while fighting the demon off when Inuyasha (finally) had the decency to show up. With a swing of his sword, the demon disappeared into nothingness and a furious Kagome turned around, automatically covering her chest with her arms.

"WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG!!?"

Innocently Inuyasha just looked up to the sky and scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "Sorry, wuz my turn to deal the cards" he explained like he was stating something obvious.

Not believing her ears, Kagome fought off the urge to sit Inuyasha 'till he drowned.

***

Inuyasha had headed back and left the fuming woman behind. He honestly hadn't understood what she was so upset about. Wasn't she always nagging how she was a "big girl" and well capable of taking care of herself whenever Inuyasha came to her rescue? Somehow he wasn't completely sure if that had been the reason for the disappointed look she had given him. But thinking about the peculiar ways of the female psyche always gave him such a headache, he just shrugged her odd behaviour off as weird girly issues he couldn't hope to understand.

After Kagome had cooled down and dried her damp hair, she decided that the game was not over. If the baka wanted high stakes, she'd give him some. 16,000 yen worth of stakes, actually, that she had packed along, "just in case". And once again, she turned to her yellow backpack.

When Kagome finally rejoined her travelling company, all eyes were immediately fixated on her and Miroku practically snorted jets of water out of his nose and dropped the cup he was drinking from. The young woman was wearing a _very_ low cut summer dress, which was made from slightly transparent fabric that left very little to the imagination. The light blue dress gently draped her slender body and revealed her long, smooth legs. And the look on Inuyasha's face. Ah, it by itself was almost worth the 16,000 yen the dress had cost her.

The hanyoo's mouth hung open and his eyes were definitely looking somewhere else than her face. The sheer amount of smugness that she must have radiated that moment could probably have been enough to power up the whole area of Tokyo. Kagome had immense trouble containing herself. It may have taken some time, but in the end, she knew Inuyasha wasn't a match to her. It only added to her satisfaction when Inuyasha stood up and leaped to her side. He swept her up and hurried away holding her in his arms.

Kagome didn't almost have the time to clutch to his haori when Inuyasha already dropped her down a short distance away from their camp. She realized that they were all alone in a deep forest the young man had brought them to. The ancient grand trees that grew around them were so high that the daylight barely cut through the thick blankets of leaves. The light was so dim that she almost believed that the sun had already set.

His mouth slightly opened and began forming a letter. Then he gave a long sigh and gave up trying to say whatever he had indented to. Instead he began untying his haori. A jolt of electricity spiked in her spine and instinctively Kagome tried to back away, but was caught between a tree and Inuyasha.

Suddenly her cheeks burned and her heart raced against her chest. Her legs may have given away if Inuyasha hadn't pressed her against the tree trunk. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw an emotion she didn't quite knew how to interpret. Wait, when had he come so close?

"Inuyasha, I… I…" She tried to speak, but his burning eyes held such authority that it silenced her. When his haori finally hung open, Kagome swallowed painfully. Something new yet familiar ached inside her, making her feel as if she was standing on a ledge and her stomach was tingling. Because, even if she leaped off the ledge, she would be caught by him, she knew that.

She closed her eyes, ready to fall.

"That's no proper wear for fighting demons!"

Kagome, in a very deep state of disbelief, cracked her left eyelid open ever so slightly. Sure enough, a very agitated hanyoo was handing out his haori to her. When Kagome refused to reach for it, Inuyasha waved his hand impatiently. "You can't seriously be wearing such rags. Look atcha! Ya might as well as be prancing naked. With those kinds of clouts, yer ass ain't safe even from a mosquito bite, so 'ere, take this."

Somewhere off to the distance, a cricket chirped. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he felt an ominous looming feeling of pure malevolence. Kagome's bangs covered her dark eyes from Inuyasha's view. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she gently grabbed the offered clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha Gone Tempted**

by Kuronohime

Chapter 3

***

The crack of dawn painted the sky with a crimson veil. The sun was rising in the horizon, creating a very warm atmosphere with its golden tones. Yet a solitary figure sat on a log in a red firerat coat with a dark cloud hanging over her head. Despite the warmth, the air around Kagome was as frosty as in Siberia.

The Inutachi was starting out their day in Kaede's hut when Sango glanced at her friend who was sitting a short distance away from the others. "Is something the matter with Kagome-chan?"

Miroku and Inuyasha traded oblivious looks and shrugged. The older woman frowned and contemplated on whether to go to talk to Kagome or just leave it be. Usually when Kagome was in her Frigid Zone mood, it meant that Inuyasha had somehow screwed up. This was probably the case this time, as well, so there was very little Sango could do. She sighed and went on about her chores.

Meanwhile Kaede returned from the direction of the village and as soon as she spotted the young bunch, se called out to the hanyoo. "Inuyasha, could you be a darling and gather some firewood? It's such a lovely weather today, we should have breakfast outside."

Inuyasha groaned. He was lying so comfortably on the porch, but the same time, he was feeling a little famished. Damned with the bodily needs. Inuyasha got up and stretched his aching arms while scratching the back of his head. With his demonic speed, he took off to the direction of the woods. He passed Kagome on his way. She was staring blankly into nothingness and it slightly creeped him out. What was up with that woman lately? Inuyasha scoffed and disappeared into the bushes.

***

Kagome snapped out of her self-pity induced trance when the rest of the crew was setting up a fire in front of her and dragging a kettle there for cooking the meal. Kagome heard a loud roar from the pit of her stomach and pressed her hand down against it. Damnit, she hadn't eaten a single bite since when. She had been too busy scheming out a way to get Inuyasha to notice her.

In the meantime Miroku earned a loud smack on his cheek when he had tried to caress Sango's behind while she was squatting and kindling the fire. Kagome chuckled to herself. At least someone was getting attention.

The rumbling in her stomach wouldn't ease so she decided to go over to her backpack to reassess her food supplies. She remembered that she had brought over some candy for Shippo. She decided to quench the fires that ate her inside by a lollipop.

She sat back on the log and the while she had been gone, Inuyasha had returned with the firewood and had lain on the ground near the fire; observing the farce that was Sango and Miroku. Kagome sat opposite to Inuyasha. She tore the wrapper away from the lollipop and threw the trash into the fire.

She measured the sucker with her gaze. Pink. Cherry was her favourite. She popped the candy stick into her mouth and began suckling on it. She sighed with relief and sucked more forcefully. Then her eye caught Inuyasha's by accident. He was staring at her direction, staring very intently.

Kagome blushed and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. A trace of saliva stuck to the candy. Inuyasha swallowed painfully.

Utter gratification washed over her. Of course! Men and suckers. Ah, the glee, the glee. She was going to make him pay dearly for disregarding her earlier. She suppressed her cocky grin, but stared intensely at Inuyasha.

Kagome snaked her tongue out of her mouth and lubed the lollipop with more of her saliva. She gently rubbed the pink candy against her tongue. Not for a second breaking their eye contact.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open and a trace of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Kagome got more confident. Her heart raced and her tummy tingled. She wrapped her tongue around the treat and plunged it back into her mouth. She closed her eyes and ravished the cherry delight in her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth, only to plunge it back with loud squelchy noises. She whimpered and breathed heavily trough her nose. Her lips swelled while giving Inuyasha the quite suggestive display.

Only then he could not take it anymore. Inuyasha sprung up, panting and drooling. His eyes were darkened with something feral. Kagome felt like her heart was trying to rip open her chest, it was beating so fast. Finally! '_Come and take me, you animal!_' Kagome thought. Inuyasha lunged at…

The kettle. "Oh, sweet kami! I'm starving!" Inuyasha wiped the drool from his chin. "I could hardly wait. This stuff smells great!"

The lollipop dropped from her mouth.

"Oh, Goddamn!" she muttered under her breath and raced back inside to rummage through her backpack for a banana.

***

After yet another disappointment, Kagome was silently dining with her friends. Staring daggers at Inuyasha's direction. The stew didn't quite taste the same when all that her tongue could savour was bitterness. Her constant sighs did not go unnoticed by her current company.

Sango could sense that Inuyasha had somehow managed to screw up even while he and Kagome did not exchange a word during the time she had been cooking. She glanced at Inuyasha who was happily devouring his meat stew. Somehow his whole posture was radiating utter ignorance. Sango sighed as well.

Inuyasha was busy lapping up his portion of the stew. However, he could not help but to take notice when instead of one sigh, the sigh came in stereo. Inuyasha raised his eyes from his cup to see that Kagome and Sango were both staring absently into the fire and Shippo gave him a disapproving look from the other side of the fire. He got the feeling that he had soooooomehow just screwed something up. He looked at Kagome.

***

Kagome was finishing up her share when once again Inuyasha caught her eye. She frowned at him and continued cleaning up her plait. When her face still felt like it was burning, she looked over at Inuyasha. He was firmly staring at her. Or was he? Kagome turned her head around to see if the playmate of the month had just appeared behind her. No, there was nothing peculiarly interesting Inuyasha could have been staring at. And the kettle was empty, too.

Kagome blinked. Then she wiped her mouth. No, there was nothing funny hanging from her chin. She gave a questioning look at Inuyasha who frowned back in return. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha's features relaxed.

At the same time, Sango and Miroku were preoccupied by an argument whether or not Sango should attire more like Kagome. (Miroku came up with several reasons why such an [revealing] outfit would suit Sango['s shapely legs])

Kagome laughed at her friends and when she turned to face Inuyasha, his eyes were still on her. She bit nervously her lip and glanced down. Was Inuyasha trying to tell her something? Something he was too embarrassed to say aloud?

Kagome slowly moved her gaze back on him only to, indeed, find his eyes fixated on her. Her cheeks were tingling with a familiar feeling. But she decided not to back down. She was intent on staring back at him. For a while the two just gaped at each other in a competing way.

Kagome's mouth was getting dry so she licked her lips, Inuyasha's concentration wavered. His eyes began to shift their focus on other parts of her face, her eyebrows, cheeks, jaw… moist lips.

Kagome blinked feverously her long eyelashes. Coyly tilting her down, hoping to look cute and tempting.

"Did sumthing got yer eye?" Inuyasha asked while nonchalantly picking his nose. He never saw the kettle flying towards his face.

***

If there was one thing that surely could NOT fail, it was the love of his life - food.

It was already midday. Kagome's clothes had dried and the Inutachi was yet again on a mission. Kagome didn't really care what kind of demonic things they were up against this time; all she could think of was their upcoming dinner. She had brought something special along that Kaede had graciously supplied her with. Oysters.

The nature's aphrodisiac. However, they would have to soon stop by to eat since she had no ice to preserve the food in. The oysters would not last long in this temperature. It was as if for once the Gods were on her side since it took not many moments to Shippo to announce that he was feeling hungry. Inuyasha naturally protested, but Kagome quickly overruled him and so they halted under a big tree at sat down to dine. The weather was excellent, warm and not too breezy.

Kagome had packed some sandwiches for all of them, but for Inuyasha, she had the special treat.

"What the heck is this?" Inuyasha questioned the rock-like gray lump he was provided.

Kagome explained that it was delicious sea food, nutritious and healthy. "You crack the shell open with a knife and swallow the meat inside. Try it, please! I brought them especially for you."

Shippo appeared next to them and demanded that he had one oyster, too.

"Ah," Kagome hurried to pry an oyster off Shippo's hands "it's not for children. You can have one when you're older, but now you would probably not like the taste."

Shippo pouted at Kagome, but soon forgot his pique when Kagome offered him a piece of bubblegum. Shippo ran off and left Inuyasha and Kagome to their selves.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He was still a bit suspicious, but had to admit to himself that most of the new food Kagome introduced him to were actually pretty good. So he did as he was told and opened the shell. A small chunk of pale meat floated in gray liquid inside. It smelled like it had gone off, but he wasn't sure if was actually supposed to. He glanced at Kagome who gestured him to eat it. Inuyasha braced himself and swallowed the thing whole. Since it was so slimy, it went down easily.

Kagome waited impatiently. Had it worked? She stared intently at the hanyoo who had not spoken anything and was simply sitting still.

Finally Inuyasha got up. He was slightly shivering, trickle of sweat glistened on his face, bangs hiding his eyes from her view. Then he lunged at Kagome's direction. And straight pass her.

He went directly at the nearest bush to puke.

Kagome's fist began to quiver and she crushed an oyster in her hand.

AN: _Amazing, I've actually finished 5/8 of my Inuyasha fanfics! We're on the better half! I still have four more stories in my drawing desk waiting for publication (one of them being a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic by popular demand). So fear not, I haven't stopped writing even though it sadly often seems so with my agonizingly long update times.. :P_

_I have one more chapter to add to this story and I'm feeling pretty confident that I'll be able to publish it sometime this year. I have the base structure set and once scene written down. But sometimes (well, actually every time) I get distracted and start writing my other stories instead! I'm sorry._ ____

_Coming up at the final chapter - foot game and an erotic massage!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha Gone Tempted**

by Kuronohime

Chapter 4

Kagome had given up all her seductive efforts and returned home. During her stay she was busy finishing her exams that lasted throughout the whole week. Naturally she was ridiculously unprepared since all her focus had lately been on something else than differential calculus. The school tasks felt overwhelming.

Kagome threw all her math books on the floor, frustrated. She sprawled on her bed and sighed. This would be a good day to just fall asleep and never wake up. Then there was a knock on her window.

No such luck.

Kagome rolled lazily on her stomach and peered at the direction of the noise. Yup, the hanyoo himself was perching on her window still. She dragged herself up and opened the window.

"What do you want?" She greeted him sourly. Well, she already knew he had come to complain how she had visited her family for too long and evil awaited to be vanquished. Inuyasha climbed in hauling a large sack behind him.

"I came to bring ya some proper food."

He dropped the sack to her feet. Kagome was actually little moved by the mound of wild hog meat. It was like Inuyasha's way of giving flowers, kinda.

***

Inuyasha dragged the sack downstairs and Mrs. Higurashi was so touched by his gesture that she decided straight away to prepare some dinner for the whole family from the provided meat. Inuyasha heaved the sack on the kitchen counter and left the ladies to it.

Meanwhile Mrs. Higurashi cooked with Kagome's helpful assistance, Inuyasha sat in the living room fascinated by the family's magic box that had pictures and music in it. He could live thousands of years and never cease to be amazed by it. He was especially fond of cartoons and wuxia movies.

After couple reruns of Crayon Shin-chan, a mouth watering odour assaulted his nose and just then Mrs. Higurashi called him to the table. Inuyasha gave last glances towards his beloved magic box and headed to the kitchen.

There sat already the rest of the Higurashi family and Inuyasha seated himself opposite to Kagome. When Mrs. Higurashi served him to his portion of meat, he didn't bother to pick up his chopsticks but lunged straight at his meal by hands.

Kagome was somewhat annoyed but also endeared by Inuyasha's complete lack of table manners. He was sometimes such a child. The rest of the Higurashi family were merely amused.

During Inuyasha's seconds, his feet accidentally brushed against Kagome's underneath the table. Kagome jumped a little and blushed. She peered Inuyasha behinds her bangs and quickly looked around if anyone else had noticed. Gramps and her mother were immersed in a conversation about herbs and seasoning. Souta was giving his broccoli to Buyo and hoping that no-one else would notice.

Kagome munched down the hog and carefully moved her foot forward. She kept inching her foot until it touched Inuyasha's. She held it in place and Inuyasha didn't react to it. Kagome ever so slowly moved her foot up against his and wondered if it was all the spices in the food that made her feel hot.

Inuyasha suddenly moved his foot away and reached to get another fill to his bowl of meat. Kagome was startled and almost banged her knee to the table. She rapidly withdrew her foot and hurriedly stuffed her mouth full of rice and tried to slump down in her seat.

Inuyasha was scarfing down his fourth-or-so bowl and Kagome once again braced herself and manoeuvred her foot forth until it came in contact with the hanyoo's. This time, however, Inuyasha quickly moved his foot away. Kagome frowned and reached with her toes to touch his calf. He shifted away. Kagome wasn't about to give up and she just kept brining her foot back whenever Inuyasha scooted away.

"Damnit, woman! Are my legs on your way or sumthin'! Stop kicking me." Inuyasha growled with mouth full of meat.

Kagome turned crimson and wanted to disappear when her whole family was looking at her with wide eyes. She grabbed her rice bowl and chomped away.

She was fresh out of ideas. Inuyasha was lying on her bed and she was sitting by her desk and trying to concentrate on her math assignments. Of course there was no way she was going to get anything done that evening and on top of that, her neck ached. Derivation? Yeah sure, practical mathematics, how could she ever hope to survive through all the daily tasks without knowing how to derivate. She sighed resignedly and tried to ease the pain in her neck by rubbing the achy muscles. Then it hit her. An erotic massage! If that wouldn't do the trick Inuyasha had to be gay. There were just no other explanations left.

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, studying one of her mangas. He snorted out loud. He looked at Kagome and commented on the plot of the comic by saying how it was stupid that any self respecting alien warrior would be enamoured by a puny lecherous human. Not only that, but the human also succumbed himself to the alien's witchcraft. What a foolish weakling.

Kagome merely sighed and a smile tugged her lips. She got up and sat beside him.

"I'd like to thank you for the food you brought. This is a limited time offer only, so get down on your stomach."

Inuyasha lowered the manga in his hands and gave Kagome a questioning look. Kagome took the manga away and gestured with her hands for him to lie down. Inuyasha hesitated but complied.

He sprawled on her bed and made himself comfortable. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and climbed on his back. She sat astride his bottom and tentatively squeezed his shoulders. Kagome felt him loosen up under her grasp and the tension in his muscles began to melt.

She glided her hand down his back and made small circles against the small of his back. A deep moan escaped his lips and he clenched his fist to the sheets. Kagome smirked. The flesh was yielding to her touch.

She worked her time on his back and then she moved her hands to his sides. A gasp hitched in the hanyoo's throat in his startleness. Kagome leaned forward and swayed her hips against Inuyasha's buttocks. She gave his side long strokes and marvelled the voices the man beneath her made.

Kagome withdrew her hands and decided to peel some of the extra layers off of the half demon. She carefully pushed his haori up and revealed the skin of his back. Kagome felt the smooth and hot skin under her fingertips. His strong and carved back muscles jumped at her touch. Inuyasha murmured something to his pillow.

Kagome bit down to her lip and continued cares- ahem, massaging him. She swayed on him and worked her magic. Inuyasha was tamed under her sophisticated palms that made him give into her.

"Kagomeeeh.." Inuyasha sighed.

Blood was rushing to all sorts of places in Kagome's body. Her hands never broke contact with his skin. She wanted to dive deeper into him. Inuyasha breathed heavily in her clutches.

The man moaned senseless words. Kagome hadn't noticed when she had begun breathing so hard herself. She leaned into him.

"Raaaameeeeen…" Inuyasha moaned and made some munching sounds.

Kagome froze on the spot and felt a trickle of sweat on her brow. He… was… asleep.

Kagome had decided to leave Inuyasha to his napping and went to take a cooling shower.

The dog demon woke up a while later and gave a big yawn. He hadn't felt so contempt and relaxed since… ever, really. He had had a nice doze off, he was fed and his muscles felt extraordinarily unwinded. He stretched out and sighed. Then he scratched the back of his neck and wondered where Kagome had gone off to. He heard the bathroom door open and Kagome came back into the room, clad in a pink towel.

She didn't take notice that Inuyasha had woken up but went on about her routines. Inuyasha just sat and watched her.

Her hair was up in a bun which revealed her long white neck to his gaze. And… She smelled fantastic. She smelled like Kagome and not those awful chemicals she had worn earlier.

She let her hair down and glided her fingers through it. Small droplets of water glistened on her hair and skin. She took a brush and began sorting her raven black hair out.

She was humming something. Something that she had heard on the radio perhaps. The rays of the sun caught her eyes and she looked like she was glowing.

Inuyasha swallowed painfully. After all, he wasn't much of a man of subtlety but straight-forwardness. He got up and caught her shoulder. Kagome jumped and dropped the brush. She blushed and looked so damned beautiful. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He didn't think. Had he thought about it, he probably wouldn't have had the guts. He pulled her in and kissed her.

AN: _"I consider myself a patient man, but even I do have my limits." WOULD have been a killer line, but just simply way too OOC for Inuyasha.. If this was a Sesshy/Kag fic, then it may have worked._


End file.
